Coffee is for Mornings
by Miss Takin
Summary: [02][OneShot] Yamato and Jun meet up in a café and find out that the perceptions they had of each other weren't quite accurate at all.[Written for Kari Izumi's Digimon Pairing Fanfiction Challenge]


_**Title:** Coffee is forMornings_

_**Author:** Miss Takin_

_**Pairing:** Yamato/Jun_

_**Summary:** Yamato and Jun meet up in a café and find out that the perceptions they had of each other weren't quite accurate at all._

_**A/N:** I've never written Jun in anything, so it was kind of daring for me to write a Jun-centric one-shot. But that's what this contest is supposed to do, no? Test my limits? Well my limits have been tested here. I hope you enjoy this short piece._

* * *

Tokyo was a big city. Actually, it was immense. There were around 35 million people packed into the Greater Tokyo Area, which was a dizzying amount just to think about. But despite that, Jun thought as she peered out the door to the kitchen, the number of blond people was surprisingly small. So small, in fact, that Jun had only ever known two naturally blond Japanese people in her entire life, and they just happened to be brothers.

"Hey Jun, isn't that--,"

"Yeah, I think it is."

Jun was staring at the back of a beautifully groomed head of blond hair, willing the owner to turn around so that she could catch a glimpse of his face, even though she had a nagging suspicion that she already knew his name. Her schoolgirl crush had begun setting up camp in the pit of her stomach and it was driving her crazy. Well, actually, she didn't think it had ever really gone, maybe just went on a little trip and left the fire smoldering and the tents empty, but planning to come back at this particular moment it seemed. Now was her chance to turn her relationship with him around, even if that wouldn't be easy.

She checked her watch. Her shift ended in seven minutes. He hadn't been served yet.

_Oh please, oh please don't let him leave,_ she thought desperately. It was a painfully slow seven minutes in which she looked at her watch at least thirty times before her boss finally let her go – twenty two seconds late. Throwing her apron off and pulling on a light jacket she walked nervously over to his table.

Sipping a cappuccino at a small table while casually studying from a college textbook. Oh, how stylish. The black turtleneck was just icing on the cake. Jun smiled, and then stopped smiling when she realized that she would have to say something to catch his attention.

"Um…hi."

Yamato said "hello" absent mindedly and glanced up at her. He then did a double take, his eyes wide and his mouth searching for something to say.

"J-Jun!" he finally exclaimed. "I, uh…. I--."

"Please don't leave," Jun said, panicking. "I'm not going to…," she laughed, "I'm not going to scam you into any dates. Not today, anyway."

Yamato's shoulders relaxed and his eyes suddenly had less of a deer-caught-in-the-headlights quality to them, even though he still seemed a bit wary. "Uh, do you want to sit down?" he asked indicating the empty place.

Jun nodded eagerly and sat down in the chair opposite him. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Would you two like anything?" a waitress asked pleasantly.

"I'd like a refill on my cappuccino ."

"I'll just have a hot chocolate, please," Jun said. The waitress nodded and left them alone again.

"So I heard your band is planning on splitting up," Jun began, starting off some semblance of a conversation. She had always been forward, and now certainly wasn't the time to be shy.

"Yes, well we're all going separate ways and we don't think we could make it much farther than we already have anyway," Yamato explained. He still seemed tense, like he was waiting for her to pounce. Jun really couldn't blame him.

"That's a shame," Jun replied. "I liked your music."

"Yeah."

Jun wasn't enjoying the way this conversation was going, but she was determined not to let him leave before she could make a good impression.

"So what are you studying?" Jun asked.

"Astrophysics," Yamato replied.

"Really?" Jun was surprised and impressed. "You want to be an astronaut? That's so cool!"

Yamato gave her a little smile, which Jun promised herself she would cherish forever. He seemed to be warming up to her, even if it was just a little. "Thanks. I guess you go here to, right? What are you taking?"

Jun couldn't really tell if the blond was being polite or if he was really interested, but she pretended it was the latter. "Law," she answered proudly.

Yamato smirked, holding back a chuckle.

"What" Jun asked defensively, but it was so hard to be mad at him. "You think it's funny?"

"No, no, it's not that," Yamato said. "It's just that I've been on the other end of your negotiating skills a few times before and I guess I really shouldn't be surprised."

Jun flushed at the compliment. "Actually, I got a scholarship to go here and study law. I'm really enjoying the courses so far."

"I didn't know you got a scholarship," Yamato said. "That's impressive."

"Well, when you want something bad enough, you just have to go for it with all your might," Jun said. She thought that Yamato might have recognized that quality within her, but she supposed that zeal and passion were two separate things, and that she might have had too much of the former in her junior high school days.

"Yes, I suppose you do--,"

"Here are your drinks." The waitress set down Yamato's cappuccino and Jun's hot chocolate and then hurried away. Jun took a sip of her hot chocolate and then fixed Yamato's cappuccino with a puzzled smirk.

"What? What is it?" Yamato asked innocently.

"Oh, nothing. I've just never been able to understand having caffeine so late in the day. Coffee is for mornings," Jun said.

Yamato shrugged. "I can't really help it; I'm addicted now. I used to be tired all of the time so I'd get one of these in the middle of the day just for a pick-me-up."

"Really? You seem so laid back that I'm surprised you would use up your energy by lunch."

Yamato shrugged again, and then took another sip from his cappuccino. Jun took a drink of her hot chocolate, hoping that she hadn't turned him off with her comment. She really didn't know him all that well, after all. She supposed that she would subtly change the subject.

"So how are things with you and Sora?"

Subtly changing the subject was not Jun's forte.

Yamato stared up at her and blinked a few times. "Oh, didn't Daisuke tell you? We broke up."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, "Jun said. She reached out to touch his arm in comfort and he glanced down at her hand nervously, so she pulled away, immediately missing the contact. "Sorry," she murmured, blushing.

"No, that's okay," Yamato replied, trying to smile reassuringly. Jun smiled back at him softly with a newfound confidence.

"So what happened between you two?"

"What?"

"You and Sora," Jun replied, giggling. His clueless face was just too adorable.

"Oh, well it wasn't a big deal. We both decided that we liked it better as friends, and she ended up with Jyou anyway…" Yamato waved it off and sipped his cappuccino. Somehow Jun had pictured him as a brooding romantic in a situation like this. She found that she much preferred this reaction now. He seemed to know himself better with this type of response.

"Kido Jyou?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Wow."

Jun wasn't sure what to say next. Now that she and Yamato were on good terms, however brief that time may have been, she found that she was second guessing whatever she was going to say, something that she rarely did. She looked at her watch.

"Ah! I have to go now, or else I'll be late for class. We should do this again sometime," Jun said, getting up with a wide smile on her face.

Yamato gave her a suspicious, charming smile that made her insides do a little dance.

"I thought you weren't going to scam me into any dates," he said.

Jun giggled. "I'm not scamming you into anything," she said, "I'm suggesting. So Thursday's okay? Great! I'll see you then!"

She was out the door before Yamato had a chance to say anything. Smiling, he sat back in his chair, sipped his cappuccino again and looked back down at his textbook. It appeared that he would be coming to this café more often from now on.

_End._


End file.
